


RED

by Cookie_Prince



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Badass Beca, F/F, High School AU, sunshine chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Prince/pseuds/Cookie_Prince
Summary: As a tranfer student in your last year of High School?Brilliant!Chloe hates all of this stuff.Till Beca Mitchell.The only problem is her sexy like hell cheerleader girlfriend.How can the handle their obvious feelings towards each other?Let's find out then.(I suck at summaries I swear it's killing me.)





	RED

Chloe hates moving.  
She hates moving home here and there.  
But here they go again,she’s standing in front of their new house a little far from Los Angeles,California,which technically means they’re now in the bottom of the “West Coast Society” since their economy situation was pretty OKAY back in Georgia.  
Chloe hates moving more and more.

 

“C’mon,baby Chloe,all things are gonna be fine.Tomorrow you’ll be meeting Aubrey at The West High,you two haven’t seen each other like what,two years?So cheer up!”

 

Her dad put his hands on her shoulders,which should’ve been a sweet move,but she’s so not in the mood.

 

“But daddy,I just left my all good friends and all good memories back in Georgia.How can I instantly be happy?Wouldn’t that make me a bitch?”

 

“Oh,honey,you always get used to new places or people around you.You’re good about that,which I’m so proud of.Now do me a favor,stop blaming yourself for leaving,you know we got iPhone for scenario like this.”

 

Chloe giggles.Her father is talented with making her laugh.  
She sighs,taking her bags upstairs.As she enters her new room,the classic hot air of California suddenly creeps into her nose and her brain.  
Oh god,she thinks to herself,Do I have to hate the weather here already? 

 

 

The last year in high school is never gonna be a problem for someone like Chloe Beale.It just shouldn’t be.  
She constantly consider herself as a socialized girl,who talk a lot,smile a lot,also sing a lot.She is also thought to be HOT back in her old school,which is,duh.  
But the last year in high school as a transfer student?Well,that’s what we’ve been talking about here.

 

Thus here she is,with so many sweaty and lack-of-cloth bodies around her,in a dance floor of so they called”Homecoming Premiere Party”.  
What kind of high school throws a premiere party like Oscar or Grammy?Chloe will never know.  
And she comes here,alone,well,basically alone.  
Of course she’s alone,she knows literally nobody here and it’s the first day of her new school,right?  
Apart from Aubrey Posen.  
Her best friend since they were both 9 years old.

 

“That cute bartender over there has been checking on you.”Aubrey whispers in her left ear.

 

Chloe turns around,seeing a blonde guy behind the bottles smiling at her.  
OK,he’s cute,but not that cute.

 

“I’m totally not going down for a hook-up.That would be crazy if you do this to bring an end to your first day at a new school.”

 

Aubrey laughs and nudges her with her right shoulder.Till her boyfriend Jesse comes behind them with two drinks,kissing her cheek.  
Chloe smiles at their interactions.Obviously they’re a cute couple.  
Jesse hands her a Martini(she thinks that is) or something,she says thanks.

 

“So how do you feel about West High so far?”He asks before take a sip of his drink.

 

“I don’t know,I mean,the first stranger I met here was you,right?Thanks to Aubrey.It’s been a busy day,I don’t even have a chance to know more of them.”

 

She’s telling the truth.  
This very first day she spent has been filled up with registration and sign and registration.

 

“West high is a wild world,trust me,”He says with a wicked smile,”as long as you stay away from the Trouble Of The Campus,you’ll definitely be safe and sound.”

 

Chloe is amused by now.That will be weird if she says she’s not curious.

 

“What’s the Trouble Of The Campus?”

 

Jesse bursts into laugh.  
“That would be my infamous best friend,and that’s a who,so,”he shrugged,”you’ll see.”

 

“Can we not talk about the Trouble for a little while?You do know she’s been a pain in my ass for the whole past one year,right?”

 

Aubrey grabs Chloe’s arm,making a face which says don’t listen to his crap,and insists her going to the bathroom with her,without questions.  
So Aubrey,she has to say.  
They leave Jesse behind with his eyebrows lifted and walk towards the bathroom.  
Chloe has to admit she likes how Aubrey and Jesse holding on here,which is absolutely a perfect match.  
Duh,couple goal.

 

 

When Aubrey takes her time on one of those toilets,she decides to add some makeup on her...well,already faded away red lips.  
She put out the Tomford lipstick her mom bought her last summer that she usually don’t use unless it comes to a special occasion.  
Tonight is definitely far from special,but she just has a feeling to use it right here right now.  
Maybe it’s because of the god damn Martini,she thinks,oh god getting wasted is so not on her list.

 

“For fuck’s sake,perfect that you just built up the best dick night of my fucking entire life!”

 

Someone crushes into the bathroom with SO many dirty words she has ever heard in such a short sentence.  
She looks up from the mirror.

 

There is this brunette,lifting both of her arms up to take off her white tank top with orange liquid on it(probably why she gets so mad),which now is almost above her head,covered half of her nose and her eyes(which Chloe is certain to be an addicted pair)and her forehead.  
Revealing her perfect six abs with gentle lines and obvious curves of her hipbone.

 

Wow,OK.  
That’s hot.Actually the hottest scene she’s ever seen so far she has to admit.

 

Chloe swallows,watch the up and down of her stomach with her rush breathe.Her moves of putting on make-up stops right above her lips.She can feel a flush creep onto her face.  
And her heart pounds so hard because of this scene.  
Jesus Christ,she hasn’t even seen her face yet for god’s sake!

 

With an annoyed “Fuck” out of the brunette’s mouth,her face appears from the tank top,chestnut hair messed up like she just has hands wrapped in it and was having an incredibly hot heavy make out session in here.  
Wait,what?  
Before she can shake her head and clear her dirty little thoughts about this girl,she looks up.  
She looks up and the moment they make eye contact through the mirror,Chloe knows she’s doomed.  
Her breathe also stops right there.

 

Ha,no big deal.  
Just a hot girl with hot face and hot body who happens to have dangerous steel blue eyes that contain the color of the universe--deep,dark,greyish but also blue.  
Don’t even mention the dark eye liners and several shining ear spikes.  
Oh my god she’s way too hot to be a human.

 

The alt girl breaths hard with her chest up and down.  
Thank god her hair is still a mess,or Chloe can’t promise if she can take that dark and mysterious eyes staring back right at her anymore.  
She looks right into Chloe’s eyes for a while before tossed her top away.  
And Chloe thinks she might just die a little bit.  
Also the thought of “no hook-up tonight”has been long gone since this girl shows up.

 

“C’mon,quit being grumpy,the party’s just getting started!”

 

The other tall brunette put a oversized T-shirt over the girl’s head.Still with an annoying expression on her face,she’s dragged out of the bathroom almost immediately.

 

Damn it.  
Chloe might have to spend all night figuring out a way to sweep off that scene which nearly turned her on without even trying or touching.  
When Aubrey stumbles out and puts an arm around her shoulder,she becomes a little bit clarified.  
The blonde says something about the anniversary or some stuff,and Chloe finds it hard to concentrate.  
She begins to hope she can see her again.

 

 

And she sees her again.  
This time outside her classroom.  
Chloe follows her west literature teacher(whose name she had already forgotten)out of the classroom.That’s when she sees her.  
The alt girl stands with her back against the door frame,arms folded above her chest.  
God knows how hot she’s wearing.Chloe has never considered the leather jacket-white shirt-ripped skin tight jeans-black heeled boots combination to be such a turn-on for someone just simply wearing them.  
Well,here she is,such a turn-on.

 

That’s when she sees her teacher nods her head at this girl.And that’s when she sees this girl put on a god damn smirk on her face.  
Which totally has the spell on putting Chloe into coma and makes Beca more attractive with no doubt.

 

“Beca.”

 

Her teacher says.  
Beca?  
What a hot name(which is also very gay).  
OK,get your shit together Beale.  
And wow,this Beca is absolutely a popular person(with that smirk?) since her teacher with cold stone face just said hi to her.

 

With the smirk remaining on her face,she sees her too.  
Her face lights up a little and Chloe promises she just saw it,which is flawless enough to make her heart stops.

 

“Babe!”

 

A blonde shadow from her classroom rushes out and wraps her legs around the brunette’s waist.  
So there is someone jumping her crush here,Chloe furrows.  
What’s coming next makes her leave and fill her heart with wrath like immediately.  
That blonde chick,technically that blonde chick on the alt girl’s body,kisses her right on the lips with so much strength.

 

It’s the second time she sees her,and she doesn’t even know her full name.  
But that kiss,it kills her.

 

 

“Fuck that Beca Effin Mitchell!”

 

Aubrey furiously sits next to her,with her plates and glass heavily dropping on the table.However,what really snaps Chloe out of her deep thoughts is the first name Beca comes from Aubrey’s mouth.  
There can’t be a second Beca,right?  
This kind of thought comes through Chloe’s mind like a rock,which she calls,instinct. 

 

“Can you believe her?She just told me she was not gonna perform for the anniversary!Just because her stupid but sexy like hell cheerleader girlfriend wants her to go to Miami with her!We always squeeze her in,like always,Jesus only because the girls are crazy about her and the middle-aged female teachers have a thing for some kind of dick like her!And now she quit with this`I just simply can’t make it `tone!”

 

That makes sense.  
That blonde the other day looks indeed like a cheerleader type of girl.She’s sexy like hell,Aubrey’s words.And she’s like totally agrees with it.  
So this Beca must be that Beca.  
According to what Aubrey just said,she drives girls nuts.As for middle-aged female teachers?Well her stony literature teacher just said hi to her this morning so....

 

“Are you even listening to me?Oh,you don’t even know who she is,OK,right,awesome.”Aubrey puts her hands on her forehead dramatically,which means she’s so close to insanity.

 

“Fine,who the hell is this person,and why is this bothering you like it’s the end of the world?Just find someone else to replace her already.”

 

So what is Beca going to do on that stage?Hot dancing(No she’s not a strip dance type of girl)?Rapping(Oh please that would be awesome)?Band leader with a base(That would be a dibs to!)?  
But since she’s not gonna perform....what a waste!  
Playing innocent just to know more about Beca Mitchell?Nice try Chloe.

 

“Sorry to mention that Chloe,but this person is ridiculously music talented,which means she’s not someone who can be replaced casually although this person is really really such a dick.Oh,and one day if I died,she must be the one who purposely pissed me off to die.Now do me a favor remember the name of Beca Mitchell so she can have your revenge someday.”

 

Beca Mitchell.  
Music talented.  
OK,no big deal.Just another turned on from the same person during the god damn same day,and it’s just noon.  
Music is obviously Chloe’s weakness since the day like....she was born?Every single one of her ex-boyfriends(there are just 2 actually)both had good voices.Not to mention that she’s a good singer herself for she was once the leader of an acappella group back in Georgia.

 

“And this dick has the most beautiful girl as her girlfriend?How can that happen?”

 

Playing innocent again to gain a position in a love fight?Dick move,Chloe Beale.  
But it’s high school.

 

“I know right?Who the fuck knows how is this fucking asshole attracting so many girls including Amber Fletcher herself with a blink of an eye?Anyway I’m far from a fan of her,”Aubrey dropped her head on the table as well,”and it really pissed me off seeing so many chicks throw their tits or even themselves at her stupid face,which is bullshit.”  
“But it’s alright ‘cause you’re not obsessed with her or one of her girlfriends,both scenarios may give me a stab right at my heart you know,”she adds,”I do think you should be careful though,Jesse and I both thought you’re hotter than Amber after all.”

 

“What?”

 

Of course she’s flattered.Chloe never thought words like this coming from Aubrey,her sarcastic best friend for nearly 9 years.She means,they even sings Taylor Swift together.  
Thus Aubrey never said something like...compliment?

 

“Yeah,you guys are like...different kind of hot?But still,you’re hot.Ask Stacie over there,she’s quite an expert.”

 

She stunned when the same long-legs brunette with Beca in the premiere party,holding her plate,passes by.  
Well,let’s make a conclusion,literally everyone around Beca Mitchell is flawless like supermodels.When Chloe means everyone,she means everyone.

 

“Stacie,how do you say the redhead here?”

 

“Bree!”Chloe almost shouts out.Wow that’s just not awkward at all when your best friend just ask a already hot chick whether you look hot or not.  
Not to mention she’s just wearing a loosen up white shirt and skinny jeans.

 

“Oh,”Stacie’s steps stop,a quite gorgeous smile appears on her face when she stares at Chloe,”you must be blind to ask me a question like that,Aubrey baby,I happen to have eyes,so....your friend here is definitely a hottie and as for that,I choose to have lunch with you guys.”

 

“I’m Stacie Cornard by the way.”Stacie gives Chloe a quick wink before she takes a seat across from them.

 

“Chloe Beale.And it’s totally not an embarrassing first meeting.”Chloe giggles,holding Stacie’s spread hand for a while.  
God knows how hard she tries not to ask anything about Beca Mitchell.

 

“Why’s your smirk monster best party buddy not with you?I guess you just finally find out that she’s quite an ass and decide to dump her right?”

 

“Oh,Bree,deep inside my heart,sweetie.”

 

Oops,here we go again.  
Beca Mitchell everywhere.

 

 

It’s been 3 days.  
3 days and she sees her again.  
Well,she must be haunted by “Beca Ghost”or something.

 

This morning Chloe’s been busy with this whole anniversary arrangement thing with her partners from AV club in the rehearsal room thanks to Aubrey who claimed herself to be “hurt” by Beca Mitchell’s refusal and needed a ride to downtown with Jesse.

 

“Uh...sorry,I wonder if Aubrey’s here.”

 

SHIT.  
That voice.With the knock at the door.That voice.  
That sexy voice which is almost like a whisper.

 

Chloe turns around from her desk and sees a very,entirely sweaty Beca Mitchell stand by the door frame,politely.  
She ‘s wearing a sports bra which reveals her sweaty shining collarbone and abs.  
Chloe can’t help but staring.Also melting.  
She didn’t just rush in like someone else.Instead she just stands there waiting for permission.Not to mention that she says sorry like she’s an interruption or something.  
Duh,this girl’s a secretive gentleman!  
Lord help me.  
At the same time Chloe hears noises around the rehearsal room,and somebody’s been whispering about “Oh my god Mitchell is so hot that’s killing me”or”Can you believe in those spectacular abs?”or “I definitely ask Mitchell to sign on my boobs today”or something like that.  
Right,look what have you’ve done to us Mitchell.

 

“Oh,uh,”Chloe swallows hard,don’t you dare blush,she’s telling herself,”she’s downtown shopping for the anniversary actually.”  
Good,you didn’t blush,that was victory.

 

“And she’s like locking up a cute stuff like you here to finish her Party Strategy or some shit?”Beca Mitchell gets a hold on her bag strap which lies on her left shoulder,puts on a smirk right there,”that’s so Posen.”

 

Fuck she blushes.She blushes hard.  
Her heart jumps like it’s gonna stop very soon cause it’s been beating so fast like there’s a rabbit inside of her chest.

 

“And I should introduce myself to be...”

 

“Beca Mitchell.”Chloe cut in,which is rude,but she just wants to say her name this time.

 

“You know me?”Beca Mitchell now is the one playing the innocent card.She lifts an eyebrow,still with that damn smirk on her face.

 

“Everybody in this campus knows you,”Chloe looks away from Beca Mitchell’s absolutely distracted face,”not to mention everyone in this room.” 

 

“Don’t get me wrong Red,”Chloe blushes again as she sees this time Beca grabs the tower hanging on her neck,throwing her head back and shaking it left and right like she’s been stressed out or something,then she lifts her chin and smiling,”I mean you’re obviously new here,which is such an awe that you already know me.”

 

And she just called her Red!And smiled like...with her teeth revealing!  
Jesus fuck that nickname,fuck that smile,fuck that intoxicated face.That’s way too hot for Chloe to burden.

 

“How do you know I’m new here?”Chloe clears her throat,looking away again.

 

“I must’ve known you if you’re not new in town since you have a fucking distracted face here,”Beca giggles and shrugs,fuck,”pretty girl like you is hard not to be noticed in the crowds you know.”  
“So do I get the name of the cute stuff in front of me?”

 

Oh My God did infamous Beca Mitchell just flirt with me???  
She begins to feel blessed that she’s been sitting on chair or she may be gonna fall simple because her legs are turning into jelly since Beca said she was pretty.  
In such a teasing way actually.  
A strange feeling rising up from her stomach is hard to be ignored,Chloe takes a deep breath,deciding she has to change subject before her knees trembles under the desk.  
She’s asking about your name idiot!

 

“Chloe,I’m Chloe....Beale.And you do know you can step closer,right?This room is quite welcomed.”Chloe points at the distance between them,trying so hard to cover the pink creeping upon her face with her hair.

 

“Nah,I’m good.I just finished my morning cardio or shit like that.I’m all sweaty and I smells.”

 

Damn she’s such a gentleman,which makes her even more attractive.

 

“Uh....then what can I do for you anyway?”And perfect,her voice just trembled.

 

“Well,Aubrey’s boyfriend,Jesse,who’s so lucky to have me to be his bestie,has been bitching me about hurting her feelings by being so harsh,”Beca picked up a random book or something on the piano next to her,waving it in her left hand craving for wind,she’s totally hot,”So I was thinking I would come here to ‘apologize’ if that can make him shut up about his cherish Aubrey Posen.”

 

Did she just say Jesse’s her best friend?  
Of course Beca Mitchell is made of Trouble!I mean,look at that absolutely cute face!

 

“Wait,you’re The Trouble?”

 

When the words came out,Chloe covers her mouth with both of her hands almost like a flash.  
Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.She’s gonna hate you for this.

 

“What the f...Trouble?That’s how Jesse and Aubrey describe me?”instead she gives Chloe an amused smirk,which is generous,”funny.”

 

“Well since the person I’m gonna give comfort to is not here,I guess the only good return that I get must be a cute name,”receiving nothing from Chloe,and without so much emotion in her words like always,but she smirks,staring at Chloe like she’s a piece of meat,”see you around,Red.”

 

Chloe just stands there frozen.  
Beginning to think herself as a pathetic psychopath who’s crazily in love.  
Beca Mitchell is Trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!You're all so amazing!  
> FYI English is not my first language so I need to apologize if there's some grammer shit in it.  
> Let me know what you think!That will be SO important to me!


End file.
